


All for you, All for us

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, cursing, i guess its fluff, not really angst, polyamorous, poor tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tord is sick and goes to hospital





	

**Author's Note:**

> bethesecretreader requested this over tumblr
> 
> tbh i chose appendicitis, because I've had a glimpse of what that feels like (tbh it was a severely pulled muscle in my side, lmao, but the doctors though it was my appendix, three days of hospital trips and shit. I was puking and couldn't move. Last day I went to the hospital the pain subsided and i was living in glory. Met a hot doctor. And thats the story of how i almost had my appendix removed for no reason)

Tord woke up one morning, or shall I say three in morning, pain coursing through his body. It was emitting from his right side. When he tried to stand and move, the pain made him feel as if he wanted to puke.

He just couldn't bring himself to move another muscle, so he curled up into a ball, and he called out for Tom, Matt, and Edd.

Laying there, he could hear feet rustling, doors opening and closing, and people rushing to him.

The first one into his room was Edd, he got a glance of the very vulnerable and crying Tord. 

Tord could choke out, "Call an ambulance."

With that Edd was running through the house to find a phone.

Matt and Tom rushed into Tords room to comfort him until the ambulance arrived. Tom was running a hand through Tords hair, while Matt was rubbing Tords back.

As the ambulance arrived, the boys had to choose went with Tord in the ambulance, because Tord refused to go alone, even though the others assured him they would follow in a car.

Tom said, "Edd. Matt, you take the car, I'll go with our whiny baby."

***

Arriving at the hospital it was decided that Tord need emergency surgery.

The boys were waiting patiently so they could go see their tiny little communist. As soon as they got they okay to go into the room, they were in a rush to see their Tord.

Tord looked tired and like shit. He had a look to him that just screamed, "I'm on some high pain killers!"

Tom was by his side first, asking if he was okay, kissing his cheek slightly, and running his hand through his hair again.

Edd was the second by his side, kissing his other cheek, asking if he needs anything, and rubbing his shoulder.

Matt being the last by his side had no real cheek to kiss, so instead he stood next to add, asking a different array of questions.

Tord, drugged up and tired, finally had enough of their worried words and said, "Guys, calm the fuck down. I'm fine."

The boys chuckled, and began a long process of letting Tord heal, and somehow paying for the large hospital bill.

But everyone was quite happy that the little communist was well and they could still have their cuddle parties.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request at Undead-Focus
> 
> I dont feel well enough to post a link
> 
> And yes, if you can't tell I have a bias for Tom/tord
> 
> Did you know you could as for an itemized hospital bill, and it will tell you everything you are paying for? Every single item and how much it costs.
> 
> Tch, I wish I knew that for my three ER trips.


End file.
